Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{3}{6}+13\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {13} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} + {13} + {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=22 + {\dfrac{3}{6}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 22 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} + {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{3}{6}+\dfrac{2}{6}$ Add the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{5}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 22\dfrac{5}{6}$